Mistake
by ClaraLuna
Summary: After drinking the elixir and Adam loosing feelings for Cassie, she finds out she s pregnant with his baby. When he turns his back on her, who will be there for her? Rated T for TACO! JK!
1. Chapter 1

It`s meeee! this story is about what happened after Cassie and Adam took the elixir. Please R&R.

* * *

Cassie`s POV

* * *

No, no, no, no, no! This could not be happening! I was sixteen for crying out loud! I looked down at the little test in my hands again. Pregnant. I was pregnant. With Adam`s baby. How could I tell him? How could I tell the rest of the circle? My dad? Oh god, my dad would kill me. I sat on the cold tile floor and cried.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself.

"Cassie!" I heared someone call "Cassie, where are you?" I recognized the voice as Jake`s.

"I`ll be down in a minute!" I called. I placed the test on the counter and washed my face when he knocked on the door. "Hold on a minute."

"Cassie, are you okay? You sound like you`ve been crying."

"I`m fine." Before I could say anything else, he came in. He looked at the test on the counter, then at me.

"Is that?" I nodded "Is Adam the father?"

"Yes. And now he doesn`t love me anymore." He pulled me into a hug and whispered something unaudible. I let the tears come "I don`t know what to do."

"Hey. Hey look at me. If Adam wount be there for you, I will."

"Really?"

"Yes. I promise."

"How am I supposed to tell my dad?"

"Don`t worry about that now. Tell him when you`re ready."

"Thank you."

"No problem." He loosened his hug and let me go as my phone rang. I looked at the caller id. It was Adam.

"It`s Adam. I can`t talk to him now."

"Maybe you should. I mean, it`s his baby too."

"You`re right." I hit answer and put the phone up to my ear "Hello."

"Hey Cassie, I need to talk to you."

"I do too. Can you meet me at the abandon house in twenty?"

"Sure, see you then."

"Okay." I hung up.

"What did he want?" Jake asked.

"He want`s to talk. I`m meeting him at the abandon house."

"Did he say what he wanted to talk about?"

"No. I gotta leave. See you later?"

"Sure. Later." He said, leaving my room. I left for the abandon house a little while later.

"I can do this." I said to myself as I walked up the front steps. Adam was waiting by the herbs. "Hey."

"Hey."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"The curse your dad told us about. It doesn`t exist. He tricked us."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"I don`t know. What did you want to tell me."

"I-I-I`m I`m pregnant."

"What?"

"I`m pregnant. With your baby."

"This can`t be happening."

"Well it is. This is real."

"How long have you known?"

"I just found out today."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Just Jake. He came to my house and saw the test. I had to tell him."

"I can`t believe this."

"Neither can I."

"What are you going to do?"

"Me? It`s your baby too."

"I know that. I also know that it would only hurt both of us in the end. I`m sorry." Without another word he left. I sat in the chair and cried. I sat there untill I heared someone else come in.

"Cassie?" Dad said.

"Dad. What are you doing here?"

"I went to the house to check up on you. When you I saw you weren`t there I asked Jake. He told me you were here. What`s wrong?"

"I`m pregnant. Adam`s the father. I told him and he turned his back on me. He said it would hurt too much."

"Cassie, I`m so sorry."

"Can I just be alone?"

"Alright." He kissed my head and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie`s POV

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find that I was not in the abandon house, where I had fallen asleep, but in my bed. I sat up and looked around the room. Jake was sitting in the corner.

"Morning." He said.

"Did you bring me home?"

"Ya. I went to see if you were okay. I saw you were asleep and brought you home."

"Thanks."

"What did Adam say?"

"My dad lied about the curse. He put you through agony. He made me loose him. And, after I told him I was pregnant, he said he wouldn`t be there for me because it would hurt us."

"It`s the elixir. Even though the curse isn`t real, doesn`t mean the effects weren`t."

"I just never knew he could be such an ass." He didn`t say anything. He just sat next to me and pulled me in. I leaned into him and sighed. After a few minutes of silence, he finaly spoke up.

"Adam may not be here for you but, like I said, I am." He said, before kissing my head. We sat there for a while in silence untill someone rang the doorbell.

"I`ll be back." I went downstairs to find Mellisa Diana and Faye at the door. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Adam told us something last night." Diana said.

"We want to know if it`s true." Mellisa said.

"What are you talking about." I asked. Even though I already knew.

"Are you pregnant or not?" Faye asked.

"Faye!" Diana and Mellisa yelled.

"What? you guys took too long."

"It`s okay. Come in." I said. After they took there seats I told them. "Yes. I am pregnant."

"When did you find out." Mellisa asked.

"Yesterday."

"Who else knows?" Diana asked.

"You, Adam, my dad, and Jake."

"How did your dad take it." Faye asked.

"Better that I expected. Adam was alot worse."

"What did he say?" Diana asked.

"He asked me what I`m going to do. Not us. Me."

"Are you kidding me?" Faye asked.

"He`s not even gonna help with the baby?" Mellisa asked.

"Wait." Diana said "I want to know what you`re going to do about this. Are you gonna keep the baby, abort it, give it up for adoption? What?"

"What are you going to do?" Jake asked form the stairs. Making me jump.

"God Jake. Don`t do that." I said.

"Sorry. So what are you gonna do?"

"I`m not getting an abortion. And, the fact that it`s a witch with Blackwell dark magic would make it hard to give it up for adoption. I don`t know."

"Well, I need to go." Faye said.

"We do to." Mellisa said.

"You should talk to Adam." Diana said, before leaving.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"About Adam, or the baby?"

"Both."

"You should talk to Adam. And you should think for a little while before you decide what to do about the baby."

"Thank you."

"Talk to you later okay?"

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie`s POV

* * *

Today I was going to find out the baby`s gender. I decided to keep the baby, and Adam decided to no be part of it`s life. When I told Jake he said he would act as the baby`s father.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Ya." I grabbed my purse and we left. I put my hand on the small bump as we drove to the doctor`s office.

"Cassie Blake." the nurse called after about an hour in the waiting room. She lead us to a back room and told me to lay on the table. The doctor came in and smlied.

"Hi. I`m Dr. Minna." She said. "Now, I would like you to lift your shirt so we can get started." I lifted up my shirt, revealing my baby bump. "Okay, I`m going to put the gel on now. I warn you, it`s cold." She put the gel on and a chill ran through my body. "Okay, here`s the head. The body. Do you want to hear the heartbeat?" I nodded. She turned a nob on the monitor and that`s when it really set in for me. Jake took my hand and smiled.

"Is it a boy or girl?" I asked.

"Look`s like you`re having a boy." She wiped of the gel and told us we could go. We walked out beaming. The ride home was quiet, but not awkward.

"I can`t believe it. A little baby boy." I said as we walked into the house. Jake wrapped his arms around me and leaned in, untill his face was just inches from mine.

"I`m just a happy as you are." I looked into his eyes and closed the space between us. Our lips met and I felt sparks fly. Stronger that any star crossed lover shit I had with Adam.

"Hello." Someone said. We broke apart to find my dad leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Dad. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was just checking up on you."

"Dad, I`m not five."

"I know, you`re sixteen. But you`re still my little girl."

"Really?"

"Oh come on. He loves you." Jake said in a dorky voice.

"You are immiture. And Dad, you don`t have to check up on me every two hours."

"I`m worried about you. the witch hunters are still out there. And you`re pregnant."

"That doesn`t mean I can`t take care of myself."

"I`m sorry. So what did the doctor say?"

"We`re having a boy."

"Congradulations."


	4. Chapter 4

Cassie`s POV

* * *

Jake and I were watching tv at my house when my phone went off.

"Hello?" I said.

"Cassie! Witch hunters at the abandon house! Help!" Melissa yelled before the line went dead.

"Who was it?" Jake asked.

"Melissa. There are witch hunters at the abandon house." I was about to leave whe nhe grabbed my arm.

"Are you sure you want to go out there? You could hurt yourself, and the baby."

"I have to help them. Diana isn`t strong enough alone." I ran out the door and to the house without looking back. When I got to the house, it was on fire.

"Cassie!" Faye yelled, running twards me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were in theh house talking when Eben and the witch hunters came and attacked us. They set fire to the house."

"Did everyone get out in time?"

"Ya. Diana is trying to fight them off, but there are too many."

"I`ll go help her." I ran to ehr side where she was fighting one of the no-name hunters. "Need help?"

"Thanks." Wit hour combined strength we were able to fend them off and put out the fire. I started to feel dizzy.

"Cassie, are you okay?" Mellisa asked. My vision blurred and my legs gave out. Faye caught me before I hit the ground. The last thing I remember was someone screaming "She needs help!"

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed with IVs in my arm and stomach. Jake was sitting in the chair next to me, holding my hand.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You blacked out. when you used your dark magic, it drained you. You`re not as strong as you were with the baby."

"Really?"

"I told you not to go out there!"

"Diana hasn`t controlled her powers as well as I have yet. She could have hurt everyone. I almost did before I got better."

"I know that but..."

"But what?" He stayed quiet and looked at me "But what?"

"You almost lost the baby."

"What?"

"The baby`s heart rate was low. That IV in your stomach is to keep him stable."

"I didn`t know I would hurt him." I cried, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Cassie, I`m sorry." He said, sittig on the side of the bed and pulling me into a hug. "I was worried about you. You`ve been out for three days."

"Three days?"

"The doctors thought you would`t make it. I never left your side."

"What about everyone else?"

"They came a few times to see how you were doing. Your dad`s really worried."

"I should call him."

"I`ll do it. You get some rest." He kissed my head and went into the hallway. I put a hand on my stomach and felt him kick. I smiled that he was okay. i took Jake`s advice and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

BTW: For those who were wondering, Cassie is 8 months along. (Also, I`m changing some stuff from the last episode. Cassie never saw Nick. Only Diana.)

* * *

Cassie`s POV

* * *

I was finally able to go home after a week of being stuck in the hospital. Jake had been acting weird lately and wouldn`t tell me why. The ride home was silent and uncomfortable.

"Jake, what`s going on?" I finally asked.

"Nothing."

"I know that`s not true. Now tell me the truth. I can handel it."

"Nick`s alive."

"What? He can`t be."

"He is. Diana saw him with her own eyes."

"Oh my god."

"Cassie, let`s not get crazy about this."

"Crazy. Your brother, who died, is all of a sudden back form the dead out to kill us. And you tell me not to go crazy."

"Freaking out is not going to make this any easier. Whatever happens happens."

"Why didn`t tell me sooner?"

"The doctor told me to not get too exited. It`s bad for the baby right now." He put a hand on my stomach as the baby kicked.

"See. He`s fine."

"Still. Can you please be more careful? I don`t want what happened this time to happen again."

"Alright."

"Thank you." He parked on the curb by my house. "Come on." He lead me into the house and covered my eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"It`s a suprise."

"Can I look now?"

"Yes." He uncovered my eyes and I saw the girls.

"Suprise!" They yelled.

"What is all this?" I asked.

"Your baby shower." Melissa said.

"You guys are the best." I gave them hugs and the baby kicked again when I hugged Faye.

"Wow. He`s strong." She said.

"No kidding."

"Has he been kicking alot lately?"

"Yep. All the time."

"I`m sure it`s his way of telling you he`s okay." Diana said.

"Maybe."

"Hey, have you come up wit hany names yet?" Melissa asked.

"I like the name Bade, or Kaydin."

"I like Jarrod." Jake said.

"Well, you don`t have much time left." Diana said. "You`re due in a month."

"I know."

* * *

Voting time: Review the number and the name you want

1: Bade

2:Kaydin

3:Jarrod


	6. Chapter 6

And the winner is... JARROD!

* * *

Cassie`s POV

* * *

I woke up with a start. Drenched in sweat. Jake sat up and, without saying a word, wrapped his arms around me. He had been so protective of me since everything that happened. The witch hunters were still after us. I didn`t care about that though. He kept me close because I still have nightmares of when I killed my own father. I had no choice. He would have killed Jake and everyone else. I couldn`t let that happen. Diana and I reversed the spell and killed him.

"Another nightmare?" Jake asked.

"Ya."

"It`s okay."

"I just can`t get over the fact that I had to kill my own father." I put my hand on my stomach and sighed. Everything was just to complicated.

"Cassie, you know what he did."

"I know. Because of him my grandma is dead. The only family I have left is Diana. And she`s off somewhere and woun`t answer any calls or texts."

"Cassie, calm down."

"I`m sorry." Jarrod kicked hard. It actualy hurt and made me wince.

"Are you okay?"

"Ya. Jarrod kicked really hard." I felt another pain and winced again.

"Are you sure you`re okay?" I winced at another pain and felt a pop.

"Jake." I grabbed his hand "My water broke." I dubbled over in pain.

"Come on. Let`s get you to the hospital." We got in the car and he drove as fast as he could. "It`s gonna be okay." He said. When we got to the hospital, I was in too much pain to walk, so Jake carried me. We were rushed to a room and he set me down on the bed. A nurse came in and gave me an IV.

"The doctor will be with you soon." She said. Dr. Minna came in a few minutes later.

"Hello Cassie." She smiled. "Okay, I`m gonna see how dialated you are."

"Looks like your three centemeters dialated. You`ll be able to get your epidural soon okay." After an hour or two passed, the nurce came back and gave me the epidural.

"You are eight centmeters. Almost ready." Dr. Minna said after a few hours. Another hour passed and She told me it was time to push.

"Ready? PUSH!" She said. "Okay again." I pushed as hard as I could. "Again." I pushed with all the strength I had. "Another big push."

"I can`t." I cried "It hurts."

"Cassie, you can do it." Jake said. "Think about Jarrod." I found another swell of strength and pushed again.

"You did it." Dr. Minna said. She placed the baby on my lap and had Jake cut the cord. He was then taken to be cleaned up and measured. He was put in my arms and I started crying. Not because of pain or exhaustion. I was really happy.

* * *

YAY! The baby`s here!


	7. Chapter 7

Cassie`s POV

* * *

I sat in my hospital bed rocking Jarrod. He looked just like me. He got none of Adam`s traits. He had my blond hair and green eyes. I was pulled away from my thoughts as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said. The door opened and Diana came in. "Diana?"

"It`s me." She said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Jake called me and told me you were having the baby."

"I didn`t think you`d actualy come." Jake said.

"I`m sorry I missed the birth."

"It`s okay." I said.

"Hello guys." Grant said as he entered the room.

"Hi Grant."

"Hey Grant." Jake said. Diana came over to my bed and looked down at Jarrod.

"He looks just like you." She said.

"Thanks." I said "Wanna hold him?" I slipped the baby into her arms and she smiled. Grant came over to her and looked down at the baby.

"He`s so cute." She gushed.

"He is." Grant said.

"Hi. Hi sweety." Diana cooed "I`m your Auntie Diana." I started cracking up.

"Alright, give me my kid back. You phsyco." I said. A nurse came in to check on me.

"I`m sorry." She said "You two will have to leave. Cassie needs some rest."

"Alright." Grant said.

"Bye Cassie." Diana said, hugging me. I gave jake the baby and layed down and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Cassie`s POV

* * *

Jake and I were relaxing at home with the baby. I was released from the hospital a week ago. Jake and I were talking when someone knocked on the door. Throught the glass, I recognized Adam.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize. For leaving you when you needed me most." He said.

"What`s going on?" Jake asked, comming up to the door with Jarrod.

"Come in." I said. He stepped in and took a seat on the chair.

"Cassie. I`m really sorry." He said.

"Sorry doesn`t cut it. It doesn`t make up for the past nine months. It doesn`t fix how much you hurt me when you abandoned me." Tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"I know. Just hear me out. I made a huge mistake leaving you like that. If I could take it all back I would now."

"What I want to know." Jake said "Is why you are apologizing now."

"I want to be able to become a part of the baby`s life. I want him to be able to know who his real father is."

"You really think you can leave for nine months, then come back after he`s born and ask to be part of his life?" I asked.

"Please Cassie."

"What`s wrong with you?" Jake asked.

"He`s my son too."

"He may be your son by blood. But Jake is more his father than you`ll ever be." I said.

"How can you say that?"

"Because, unlike you, Jake was there for me."

"Cassie..."

"Get out."

"Please.."

"GO!" He got up from the chair and left.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked.

"I can`t believe he would do this."

"I can."

"He`s just so, ugggh."

"Cassie. It`s all gonna be okay." He put Jarrod in the basonette and hugged me. I didn`t say anything. I just cried.


	9. Chapter 9

Cassie`s POV

* * *

"Cassie." Adam said, comming up to the counter at work.

"What?" I hissed. I was still realy pissed at him.

"I`m really sorry."

"Sorry doesn`t put out the fire. You only fueled the flames when you made an apperance at my house the other day."

"What do I have to do to be a part of his life?"

"I-I don`t know. Just leave me alone."

"Cassie please."

"I can`t be around you right now."

"Fine." He walked out of the shop and my heart sunk. I wanted him to be part of Jarrod`s life. I really did. But he abandoned me. I couldn`t forgive him for that. As Adam walked out, Jake walked in.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. What are you doing here? Where`s Jarrod?"

"I asked Melissa to watch him."

"Why?"

"Your shift ends soon right?"

"Ya? Why?"

"I wanted to take you out tonight. You know, get your mind off stuff."

"That would be great."

"Alright. How much longer you got?"

"Five minutes."

"Great." I finished my shift and we headed out.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought I would take you out to dinner and a movie."

"That sounds nice." And it was. He took me to a great resteraunt and an amazing movie.

"What`d you think?" He asked as we walked out of the movie.

"It was amazing." I kissed him on the lips "Thank you."

"You`re welcome. Ready to go back to Jarrod?"

"Yes. This was a really fun night, but I miss my baby." We went to Melissa`s house to pick up Jarrod.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey." I said.

"Jarrod`s in his car seat taking a nap."

"Thank you so much for watching him." Jake said.

"He was no trouble."

"Really?" I asked.

"Not at all."

"Thanks again." Jake said. "Cassie, let`s get home." I grabbed the car seat and headed back to the car. We got home and I put Jarrod in his crib and Jake and I got some rest.


	10. Chapter 10

Cassie`s POV.

* * *

I was in the nusery, rocking Jarrod to sleep.

"Come on baby. Go to sleep for mommy." I cooed.

"Everything alright in here?" Jake asked from the doorway.

"He woun`t go to sleep." He came up behind the rocking chair and looked down at Jarrod.

"Maybe you should sing to him."

"You`re joking right?"

"Come on. You have a great voice."

"I don`t know."

"Come on."

"Fine."

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray _

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true Here is the place where I love you." _When I finished singing, he was finaly asleep.

"See. He`s asleep." I put him in his crib and Jake wraped his arms around me.

"He`s so cute when he`s sleeping."

"Come on. Let`s get to bed." He kissed my cheek and lead me back to the bedroom. "You may not know it, but you are a great mother."

"Thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me passionately. Before we knew it, we were ripping each others clothes off. Something didn`t feel right thought. He was about to unclip my bra when I grabbed his hands. "I`m sorry. I just can`t right now."

"It`s okay. I get it."


	11. Chapter 11

I would like to say to all of the people out there who like to tell me I suck. Fuck you. I know there haven`t been much on this story. But there have been some. There were alot on other storys, however. Such as, and there was alot, on my Legend of Korra story, Abandoned. So back the fuck off and go be a bitch somewhere else. (I apolagize for my language) I don`t need your approval. I`m not broken. I don`t need you to fix me.

I`m sorry to anyone who finds this annoying. It`s just something I needed to get out there.

* * *

Cassie`s POV.

* * *

"Cassie!" Adam called, running up behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly.

"I want you to give me a chance to prove I can be a good father to Jarrod."

"Absalutely not."

"Why not?"

"You abandoned me with our baby. Then show up at my house uninvited and ask to be part of his life. I think you get it now."

"Come on. Please."

"No Adam. Go away." I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm, spun me around and kissed me. I pushed him away and slapped him. "What the fuck is wrong with you."

"I`m sorry."

"I have to go." I ran away from him as soon as possible. I got to my car a drove home.

"Cassie? What`s wrong?" Jake asked as I ran into the house. He put Jarrod in the playpen and pulled me into a hug.

"I ran into Adam before and he was trying to get me to give him a chance with Jarrod. I tried to get away from him and he kissed me."

"He needs to learn no means no."

"He woun`t stop."

"Are you alright?"

"Ya. I`m fine." I wiped the tears that escaped from my eyes and walked over to the playpen. Jarrod was three months old now. "Hi baby." I reached in and picked him up. His hand reached out and touched my nose. I kissed his forhead.

"He`s been active all day."

"I wouldn`t be surprised if he started crawling soon."

"We need to start babyproofing the house."

"It`s worth it." We sat on the couch and I put Jarrod on the floor to play on his mat. As I talked to Jake, I noticed the baby roll onto his stomach. "Jake look." We watched as he army crawled to my legs. I picked him up and kissed his nose.

"Hey. He did it." Jarrod started reaching his hands out to Jake.

"You want daddy?" I put Jarrod in Jake`s lap.

"He`s learning fast."

"He is."


	12. Chapter 12

Cassie`s POV

* * *

It had been a few months since my last encounter with Adam. Jake and I believed he was finaly leaving us alone. Sadly, that wasn`t the case.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" I said "Leave us alone." He showed up at our doorstep

"Just give me a damn chance." Adam cried.

"I`m sick and fucking tired of you begging for me to give you a chance." My anger swelled up and before I knew it, Adam was choking on the ground.

"Cassie! Calm down!" Jake yelled, but I ignored him. Jake had to pull me back to snap me out of it. I looked at Adam coughing and I felt unbelievably bad. When he got over his coughing fit, he stood up and looked me in the eye.

"Fine" He said, his voice still raspy "You don`t want me part of Jarrods life. I`ll leave you alone then." With that, he left.

"I can`t believe I just did that." I said. I sat down on the couch and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"It`s not your fault." Jake said, sitting next to me.

"Yes it is. I lost control."

"He pushed you too far. He should have known better. Hasn`t it happened before?"

"It has. But I thought I could control it. It`s been fine for a while, but all of a sudden I just can`t keep it in."

"Maybe it has something to do with when you were pregnant."

"It was alot easier to control it before I got pregnant. After Jarrod was born I found it really hard to control my magic." I looked over at the playpen where Jarrod was sleeping. I loved him more that anything. If my magic was getting out of hand again, I didn`t want to hurt him.

"I`m sure we just have to work on controlling it again."

"What if I hurt Jarrod?"

"You woun`t as long as you learn how to control it. I`ll help you."

"What if I loose control again and hurt him."

"Stop worrying. Everything will be fine. As long as we get this under control."

"I`m sorry. I`m just worried."

"It`s okay to be worried about him." My eyes found Jarrod again and my heart ached. What was I going to do?


	13. Chapter 13

Cassie`s POV

* * *

Jake and I had been practicing controling my magic. It was hard work and it took a while to even figure out how to do it. But I think as long as it stops me from hurting Jarrod. It`s worth it. Sadly, nothing was working. I was still loosing control. Thankfuly, I hadn`t hurt Jarrod yet.

"I think I`ve found a way to help you keep control." Jake said, sitting next to me.

"How?"

"How do you feel when you think of Jarrod?"

"I feel relaxed and calm. And how I never want anything to happen to him."

"Maybe if you think of Jarrod when you`re starting to loose it. You`ll be able to stop from hurting people."

"That might just work."

"Let`s hope it does." I looked over at the crib and smiled as Jarrod`s eye`s fluttered open. I walked over to the crib and picked him up. He looked up at me and his eyes sparkled.

"Morning baby." I cooed.

"M-ma-ma." He mumbled.

"Oh. Jake. He said mama."

"Hey." He walked up twards me and looked at Jarrod. "Good job buddy."

"Mama." Jarrod mumbled again.

"He`s growing up to fast." I said.

"You would say that." Jake said.

"Why?"

"It`s what a mom would say."

"No it`s not."

"Yes it is. I remember when Nick was a baby. My mom would say that about him."

"Well. I guess it is. But I can`t help it. I don`t want him to grow up."

"It`s gonna happen eventualy."

"I know." I looked into Jarrod`s green eyes and smiled. "You know. When I first took the test. I was terrified to become a mom. Now I can`t imagine life without Jarrod."

"Neither can I." Jake put his hands on my hips from behind and put his chin on my shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	14. Authors Note

I`m ending it. Right now. I can`t think of anything else to do with this story. I`m sorry.


End file.
